The Hetalia Princess
by Kuramalover86
Summary: Chibitalia is sick at home and Grandpa Rome decides to read him a story to make him feel better. Not just any story however; this story contains some of the most wonderful moments in life, including True Love. RomaniaxSlovakia
1. Prologue: I'll Tell You A Story

It was a beautiful day outside just like any other day in the springtime; with the bright blue skies, the radiant warm sun, and the sounds of children playing outside. It was a day that any child could enjoy, any child...except Chibitalia.

Poor little Chibitalia was unfortunate enough to catch a cold and was unable to enjoy the outside air like the other children. For most of the day, he had done some painting but eventually he grew tired and bored of it, letting out a sigh as he watched other children playing outside.

He heaved a sad sigh as he said out loud to himself, "This stinks. I am still stuck in my room because of this stubborn cold that refuses to go away. I have been able to do lots of paintings but...even I want to do something different and I can't leave my room or Grandpa Rome will get mad at me...I wish there was something else I could do."

"My little Italy!" Rome shouted as soon as he entered the room.

"Grandpa Rome!" Shouted the young boy back. Rome took the small little boy into his arms and cuddling close to him which of course made Chibitalia giggle and cuddle right back, settling into his grandfather's arms.

"How's your fever?" Rome asked, settling the boy down on one of the bed in his rooms.

Starting to feel a little down, the boy replied, "The fever isn't as bad as yesterday...but I still wish I had something else to do."

During the last few days Rome had canceled many battles or any business trying to take care of his youngest grandson. It was also during these days that he was also trying to find something good and fun to do while he was sick. Sadly many of the things he though could be considered dangerous and deadly to the boy's health, so he had to take them off his list.

But miraculously he did find something that he could do for the boy while he was sick. "I brought you something," he said as he went over to his bag and took an old book which peaked Chibitalia's curiosity. Rome had bought it in the marketplace at a reasonable price. "I thought I could read it to my little wonder," he smiled brightly at him, slightly rubbing his hand between his hair.

He responded, giggling a little as his grandfather rubbed his hair, "Well...it looks kind of old...is it an exciting book Grandpa? I would hate to be bored by it.

"I really don't know how to answer that, I haven't actually read it myself," Rome said opening the book and rummaging fast through the pages to see if he could get a hint which made the boy a bit curious because now it meant that his grandfather could have picked any kind of book and they wouldn't really know what kind it was until after reading most of it.. The only thing Rome could read at the moment was the title of the book 'The Princess Bride'.

"Maybe it's about pretty princesses," he let his mind go wild in thinking how this princess could look it. But he himself burst his bubble, he couldn't think of such things with his grandson like this. "How about I just begin to read it to you and see where this take us," he opened the book, waiting for Italy to tell him when it was right to finally start.

"Well it sounds like it could be a nice story. I guess I can try to listen." Chibitalia settled back in his bed to be comfortable while he waited to hear this new story.

"The Princess Bride, Chapter One…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Beauty and the Farmboy

_"The Princess Bride, Chapter One…_ Slovakia was raised on a small farm in the countryside of her own land. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Romania, but she never called him that." Hmm...the story had a good beginning. "Do you like how it started?"

"Eh, it's ok...I guess we could listen to a bit more..."

The scene changed to a small, quaint farm on a nice green field with some crops and many farm animals penned about, including some stables. Romania always would awake with a smile...despite how half of him wanting to try and burn down the house. Well it could be a new experience to try, he was always finding his ways to try and find new ways of causing mischief. But one the reason he never really seem to actually do it, was the one he was actually working for. A beautiful lady indeed which had easily taken his heart and he had no other choice than to fulfill to her every wish. Slovakia was the whole reason he woke up feeling ready for all the work that she was bound to tell him to do. He sat in one of the many terraces the big farmhouse had, waiting for the woman of his dream to come down and just nag away.

Meanwhile, Slovakia never wasted time in her days. Every morning, she would take out her favorite horse, a male chocolate brown Oldenburg named Aidan and she would ride all throughout the countryside for almost the whole morning. It was her favorite hobby but not as much as tormenting Romania, the farm boy that worked at her farmhouse. She never felt bad at all for ordering him around because she felt that was his job so he shouldn't mind so much. After a couple hours of riding, she returned to the stable and started her other favorite hobby.

"Farm boy!" She called out for him and waited for his attention, to which she would say, "Have my horse washed and polish his saddle. I want to see my smile in the reflection tomorrow morning."

He sighted in frustration, knowing that he would soon begin to go through hell trying to do this. But anything to keep her smiling and ready for the day. "As you wish," he said lastly before taking a small blanket that laid somewhere in the area and made his way towards the stable where her horse lay and with that, she turned in a half-snobbish manner and returned inside.

"'As you wish' was all he ever said to her." Rome had mentioned to his grandson as he kept reading.

Romania greeted the horse with his usual smile and pet beginning to clean. It had taken him an hour but he had finished, although he was left in a huge mess himself. He returned back to the house still as dirty, with an indifference attitude as he just lay down in one of the couches in the terrace that lay in the entrance. "I'm done anything else you want me to do?" he asked, hoping not to, he was already tired as it was.

While she was inside, tending to some small chores, she thought of how she loved how she could easily control the farm boy by making him do anything she had asked regardless of what it was. But as time went by, she realized she felt something different about this farm boy. She knew he couldn't be happy with all the work he had to do but for some reason his composure was unmistakably calm and happy. When she saw him come up to the terrace, she thought she could torment him some more but she decided against it."No. You are done for the day." With that she turned in to her room for the day.

The next day she had done her morning ride as usual but she was also feeling something seemingly strange about the farm boy. While she was doing her chores, she walked over with two buckets for him to fill with water. Of course when she found him, he was already busy chopping up the fire wood like she asked of him earlier. Things like this weren't hard for him at all, at a point; he actually learned to admit they were fun. As he kept on chopping he heard the oh so familiar footsteps. He pretended to not have notice, but her strong voice beg to differ. "Farm boy! Fill these buckets with water." She looked up to him and for the first time she had actually noticed his eyes and features and she felt her heart skip a small beat for a moment so she quietly decided to be a little more polite. "...please?"

He brushed off some sweat as he turned to her, smiling at that 'please' a word he sometimes though she didn't even knew. He gave a chuckle as he grabbed the bucket from her hands. "As you wish," his tone was loving, even seductive as he momentarily took a strand from her hair, kissing it slowly before making his way towards the river. He felt proud over his smart and brave action. Just hoping that he would see more into those three words that he constantly said to her. Hoping that one day she'll find the real meaning. Her beautiful face and the way she omitted that please were stuck in his head as he filled the bucket with water.

She for some reason felt her heartbeat speed up as he approached her and took the buckets from her but when he kissed her hair, she felt her face flush a bright pink but with a shy nod she turns and goes back into the house, looking back at him for a moment before going inside.

"That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."

Later on that day, as she was cooking, she felt like he was trying to say something else, and she felt like she was falling in love with him but she needed to prove her theory right; the next time he came near her, she would ask him another favor to see if he did it. When he came in later with the water and put some firewood down, as she watched him leave she would attempt to test her theory. After he had brought back the water and firewood, he decided to dust some things up, or finish anything he started. Everything was done for the day he guessed. So maybe he could just leave without Slovakia's consent. But that would mean not being able to see her until the next day. And he would only leave to think of her face more and more and more.

"Farm boy!"Her voice called for him to stop; so he guessed he wasn't leaving yet then. He didn't know whether to be happy or mad knowing that he would be put for more work. But hey it was for her so he guessed he didn't mind. There was silence between them for the longest while, and Romania just stood there waiting for her command. She looked around for something _*Damn...I don't have anything of importance for him to do.*_

"So..." he said still waiting and hoping to break the silence.

She looks and looks and sees on the high shelf a bowl and she gestures to the bowl shyly. "Fetch me that bowl?" She was hoping it didn't sound silly but she was curious if he would do it and then her guess would be right, and she could truly feel that she was falling for him.

He looked over to one that stood on top of the wooden rails. All that silence just to ask for that. He gave a chuckle, standing up and walking over to her which made her a little nervous that he would say no or something like she could get that herself but to her liking, he actually reached up and handed her the bowl she looked to. "As you wish," he said lastly with a sly smile and a glint in his eyes that shinned beautifully.

Even though she didn't need it, that was all she needed to know. She then whispered to him to find her outside later after she was finished with her food. When she finished, she met him outside for the two to watch the beautiful sunset and she gazed at him.

There were no words needed between the two; she knew that the favors he did were all for love and she knew she loved him too. And as the colors of the sunset glowed even more beautifully in the sky, the two reached for each other and went in for a sweet but passionate kiss...

"Hold it Grandpa Rome." Chibitalia wasn't expecting this since his Grandfather had mentioned Princess but he had heard nothing of it yet. "You said there were pretty princesses in this book but there is nothing about that." The little boy then had a sweat drop as he dreaded to ask his grandfather of the contents of this book. "...is this an adult kissing book?"

Rome stopped reading and looked to his grandson with the same questioning look in his face. The vendor back in the marketplace said the book was full of adventures and heroes, yet he didn't seem to find any of this from what he first read. "Trust your grandpa, I'm sure this story will get entertaining sooner or later,"he said with a worried and nervous tone hoping so.

"Romania had no money for marriage, so he packed a few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Slovakia." suddenly it got interesting and hoped that his grandson though the same.

A few days had gone by with Romania and Slovakia growing closer and closer than ever and the two had both agreed on their love and want to marry each other. Unfortunately Romania didn't have money to marry her so he told her he was going to leave to find fortune in other places. It was hurtful for Slovakia since she knew that the world was full of danger and there were always the chances that Romania might not come back. Quicker than she would have liked, the day came where he was leaving and she met him before he left and she embraced him tightly, small tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't go Romania. You don't have to have money for me to be happy with you, I could care less...besides, I fear I'll never see you again..."

His bags where beside him while the carriage had just arrived to pick him up. He was giving his last goodbyes to his lover. But how could he when she was begging him to stay like this? "But I really want to try and give you everything," he lifted up her chin and kissed her lips gently which made Slovakia melt into it, wishing it could last forever.

"I will always come for you, and I know because this is true love, it doesn't happen every day," he gave her a sly smile another kissed on the forehead and with his luggage in hand he went over to the carriage and prepared to leave. Soon the carriage made its way down to the roads and Romania found himself waving back at Slovakia in a goodbye.

She blushed lightly at his sly smile that she grew to love and after a small kiss; she hugged him and watched him leave. She had to at least try to look happy for him that he was trying to do something else with his life so she slowly waved goodbye to him, wishing him the best of luck.

"Romania didn't reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the dread pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Slovakia got the news that Romania was murdered,-"

As Chibitalia listened on to the story of the two lovers separating, he became very sad when he heard that Romania was murdered by pirates, small tears starting to build in the boy's eyes. "Oh Grandpa...that is so sad...and it must have hurt her..." Rome himself felt his heart tear a bit. It must have been horrible for a girl to lose her lover like that. It made him think how he would react if someone ever did something to his little Italy.

He waited, reading the part many times and trying to create a silence for suspense waiting to see what type of reaction his grandson would use. "She went into her room and shut the door, and for days she neither slept nor ate."

"Nooooo...she can't do that..." Chibitalia cried out, now growing a little worried for how her safety was.

After a few days of not hearing from Romania, Slovakia had gotten the dreadful news that he was murdered by pirates. At first, she was in such shock and disbelief she fell to her knees, sobbing and immediately ran to her room and locked the door. For the first couple of weeks, she lay in bed, crying her eyes out at the loss of her beloved and she wouldn't eat anything, nor sleep a wink. Eventually, she felt as if she ran out of tears to cry and she sat in a chair in the corner of the room, looking out the window. The sunlight would make her brown hair shine but there was no happiness in her eyes anymore. She grew cold and withdrawn and wouldn't say anything except for one phrase that would remain in her hollow heart. "...I will never love again..."


End file.
